


Braggart

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: Rodimus brags about some new equipment, Springer decides to find out if it's all talk or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Springer curled a finger under Rodimus’ chin, tilting his face upwards. “You talked a big game earlier, I want to see you back it all up.”

“Oh yeah?” Rodimus said, grinning. “What, think I can’t?”

“Either I’ll get a good laugh or a good frag.” Springer chuckled deeply. His other hand went to Rodimus’ hip, pulling him close. “C’mon, tough stuff.” 

Rodimus pushed his hands into Springer’s chest, pushing him into the closest wall before pushing a knee between his thighs. “You asked for it.” He said, tiptoeing to kiss Springer, impatient and messy.

He kissed back, drawing his hands up and down red armor. Springer could feel Rodimus’ thigh push against his crotch. He broke the kiss, “Rodimus,” he gasped.

Before more could be said, Springer found himself dragged by the wrist, pulled and practically thrown onto the floor. He would have yelled had Rodimus not dropped to his knees, parting Springer’s legs with no hesitation. “You’re not gonna think I’m all talk after tonight.”

A soft click, and Rodimus’ spike extended, bobbing a little. Springer’s jaw nearly dropped. He had bragged about how he had modded his spike, but this was ridiculous. Neon piping up the sides, thick segments and a gorgeous gradient paintjob.

And then, Rodimus said the magic words:

“It vibrates too, remember.”

“That and more, I’m sure.”

Rodimus gripped his spike, giving a few strokes with one hand while the other slid up Springer’s inner thigh and found Springer was still covered. With an engine rev, Rodimus’ spike buzzed. 

Springer couldn’t help the flush that came to his face. His green paneling pulled open, valve warming up and his spike stiff.

“You going to use that, or sit there and be pretty?”

“Nuh-uh.” Rodimus said, smirking and twirling a hand. “Flip over.”

Springer huffed. “What for?”

“Trust me.” Rodimus said with his trademark grin, one Springer only saw when Rodimus had been mischievous. He decided to roll with it, the ache growing in his valve overriding his reasoning.

Springer pumped his spike with one hand as he felt Rodimus grab his hips, spike poking at his folds and the buzzing pleasantly ticklish. The head of his spike nudged inside, and after a few thrusts Rodimus had fully pushed himself in.

“All those mods… and you couldn’t… splurge on something bigger?” Springer said, breathing harder.

“Don’t worry about that.” Rodimus laughed, hips thrusting harder and making Springer groan.

Springer panted and pumped his spike in tempo with Rodimus’ thrusts. It wasn’t going to be fun to buff out those scrapes, he hoped this flame-adorned fireball of a prime would be worth it.

Springer rocked on his knees, holding the base of his throbbing spike so his fingers could reach his node, slippery and hot.

“Mmmhm, ‘m close.” Rodimus panted. He gasped, groaning noisily as he slammed in deep. “Hhah!”

Springer rubbed his mode faster, feeling wet heat spilling into his valve. “Keep going, mmm I haven’t…”

He stopped. Something felt odd. “What’s that?”

“Another mod of mine,” Rodimus panted, and Springer could hear his smile. “didn’t you listen to all of my-“

“Your what, your boasting?” Springer interrupted. “Because no, I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Rodimus said, before groaning. 

Springer laughed breathlessly. “It’s a knotting mod, isn’t it Rodimus?”

“Couldn’t resist.”

Springer made his valve clench, drawing a sharp breath from Rodimus. “That explains why you had me flip over.” It was a smart move, he had to admit; He couldn’t punch him over the surprise.

They both groaned, Rodimus’ spike growing at the base, Springer’s valve feeling tighter in turn. “One of my smarter decisions, I think.”

“Yeah, well,” Springer said. “I still haven’t gotten off, so,” he grabbed Rodimus’ wrist, pulling his hand to his spike. “get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise sequel chapter 8D

Rodimus wiggled on his back, smiling and biting his bottom lip. Springer’s hands were warm against the back of his thighs, pushing his legs up and apart. “Hurry up.”

His array was already running hot, open with his spike hard and pressing against his stomach, valve plump and slick. His entire frame was hot, burning with want. Springer pushed two fingers into his orange valve, watching Rodimus shut his optics, throw his head back and jaw drop. He moved his fingers, pressing and sliding and making him squirm. He leaned down, other hand on Rodimus’ shoulder for support as he leaned down, lips against his neck before he nipped.

“Springer,” Rodimus groaned, clenching his valve in the hopes that would get his wishes across better. “nngh, spike. Now.”

“You’re not ready for it.”

“We both know I am.”

Springer grinned as he kept his fingers moving, feeling him throb. Rodimus whined, hands grabbing at Springer’s shoulders. “Stop teasing and spike me.”

He was running too hot to play games.

Rodimus kept whining as Springer spread his fingers, and he could feel him start to claw at his green armor. Moving so much, Springer realized it was spike him now or have him walk out and find someone else.

Impatient young thing.

Very suddenly, Rodimus found both his wrists held in one of Springer’s hands, held tightly between their chests. His other hand grabbed his spike, nudging his valve before pushing in the thick head. Rodimus let out a moan that trailed off into a sigh as Springer moved his hips. He pushed his spike in and out, going deeper with each thrust. Rodimus arched his back, letting out a drawn-out groan as Springer jerked his hips.

“Haagh, Springer!” he cried out. He bit his lower lip again, and it helped little to muffle his noise. “Nngh, hngh, haa, ah!”

Springer kept an orange and red leg hooked over his hip, the other holding onto Rodimus the best he could. He felt hot, warm and hazy as he chased his climax. It was the perfect time for a little revenge. Springer slammed into Rodimus hard, hips pressed to hips and Springer let out a low groan.

“Are you alrea-“ Rodimus paused, feeling pressure and catching Springer’s mouth curl into a grin. “Eh- nngh. Springer…”

“Haaagh,” Springer panted. “like that?” when he opened his optics, Rodimus’ were open wide.

“Did you seriously?”

“Get the same mod? Not quite.” Springer arched a brow. “Mine’s bigger”

Rodimus winced. “I noticed.” He said. His valve was already aching from the stretch, getting more than he was begging for. “You made the mistake of being face to face, though.”

Before he could rip his hands out of Springer’s grip and get at him, Springer had an orange hand in both of his, forcing his fingers between his and pinning then down. He held them a ways from his body, just enough to know Rodimus couldn’t break out.

“Did I?” Springer chuckled, leaning in and gently kissing Rodimus on the cheek. “Settle in, you’ll be here awhile.”


End file.
